universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
EoEP-Key points in history
This page will contain key points in the history of the EoEP2 world that did not happen in the real world for use in canon RP. The page is to stop the confusion to ownership of land and other transgressions of the like which exist as a result of confusion over the history of the world. Asia North africa, Middle east, and Greater Arabia Sub-Saharan Africa Oceania and Australia Formation of Indonesia, New Portugese Timor and The Dutch East indies Territory 1945-1957 1945- 'Japanese withdrawal from indonesia leads to Indonesias declaration of Independence and The Dutch Claim the islands once more as the Dutch East indies. '''1947-54-'''The dutch start a 5 year long international campaign to gain support. In order to recieve support from portugal they are forced to cede eastern timor to the portugeseSupport is gathered for the majority of the Dutch east indies to be returned to dutch control '''1954-'''The dutch recapture: Dutch new guinea, Moluccas, West Timor, Nusa Tengarra, Sulawesi, and dutch borneo. The Dutch also take control over a devestated northern borneo. '''1956-'''Indonesian forces capture Borneo from the Dutch east indies Territories. '''1957-'''The Treaty of Medan is signed. The Indonesians are prevented from attacking the dutch any further as doing so will result in international involvement. However, the indonesian regime continues to claim All of the Dutch East indies. Formation of Kalimanitan Borneo and Sulawesi 1965-1974 '''1965-'''The Federated provinces of sulawesi become a sovreign nation after a referendum on independence held by hte dutch government. '''1970-71-'''Kalimanitan Borneo Declare independence from indonesia with the support of the Federated Provinces of Sulawesi, Indonesia declares war on both parties. '''1972-'''Indonesia suffer major naval defeats leaving indonesian troops unsupported in borneo, withdrawal takes place 2 months later. '''1974-'''Kalimanitan borneo and Sulawesi unite to form the United Democratic Federation of Kalimanitan Borneo and Sulawesi. Europe Rise and Fall of the City State of Constantinople '''1453-'''Due to Banarese intervention Constantinople Is not conquered by the Ottomans, Although left devestated Constantinople allow Moderate Levels of Military access through non-laginian Eastern thrace '''Unknown date-'''The City state officially becomes a protectorate of Bulgaria, Although is later betrayed as Bulgarians assert full control over the city. Rise of the 2nd Polish Republic 1906-1950 '''1906-1914- '''Polish Nationalist Jozef Pilsudski convinces Austrian authorities to allow him form a para-military under the guise of sporting clubs for hunting, these numbers swell to 12000 and make several robberies on russian soil to fund the Creation of the ZWC. This army later becomes the western polish army. '''1912-1913-'''A Revolt against the Tsarist Regime of Russia begins, polish nationalist movements rise to abolish russian governing in poland, the Commonwealth kingdom of poland is formed with Jan Kucharzewski as Prime minister with an army of Tsarist troops at his back. Kucharzewski Engineers Polands place in WWI '''1914- '''Pilsudski smuggles several polish nationals and militia members into Non-occupied poland. He continues throughout the year to form polish para militaries, he is finally Detained in Germany for his actions. '''1914-1915-'''War breaks out and Poland are forced into the war by their allies Serbia, Poland Declares war on Austria. In return Germany Attacks Poland, Invading Masuria. '''1915-1917- '''Jozef pilsudski convinces german officials he is mentally insane, he is then transferred to a mental institute in Krakow where he escapes with the help of a polish doctor. He is given honors and declared grand marshal of the polish army. Poland now greatly emboldened pushes the eastern front. and Germany are forced into an armistice in which they lose a lot of land. '''1917- '''Bessarabia having been captured by austria just recently, is captured by poland at the aid of bessarabian freedom fighters, Moldova is incorporated. '''1917-1918-'''With bessarabia at bay Troops are moved into russia to secure Former polish-lithuanian posessions in the name of the Second commonwealth. Poland by the end of WWI comes to encompass Belarus, transcarpathia, lithuania, moldova, and western ukraine. '''1924-'''Tensions rise between poland and russia as the new trotsky regime make underhanded remarks at the control of western ukraine, Trotsky in an attempted show of power invades kiev. The polish-soviet war ensues, but the war is a stale mate with no shifting of borders due to kucharzewski's reluctant to engage in full warfare. an enraged Trotsky is embarassed internationally, Russian support world wide wains. '''1938-'''Petr Timoschuk convines the commonwealth fovernment that ukraine should be united. With little to no resistence from Lawless russia, Eastern ukraine is incorporated into The commonwealth, united as a commonwealth province with Western ukraine. '''1939-1945-'''A Failed war plan by Hitler leads to an embarassing German Loss and the Dissolution and De-Germanization of East Prussia. '''1946-1948-' German nationalist propoganda started by the polish government convinces a vast majority of Germans to leave the country settling in The new german republics. '''1950-'''A newly formed Russian nation forms border tensions with poland, both nations industrialise dramatically. Polish Military growth sky rockets. Cold War between Russia and Poland 1953-19/20XX '''1950-1953-'''Tensions simmer as both nations industrialize and militarize. '''1954-'''A skirmish between Russian and Polish border guards occurs. Both nations seize this opportunity to denounce one another for aggression. '''META: {Space-Race begins here. Djz, feel free to post notable Polish achievments in space. I've tentatively put in pre-agreed Russian ones.} 195?-'Russia successfully launches the first man-made satellite into space. '''195?-'''Russia successfully puts the first human into space. '''196?-'''Russia successfully puts the first human on the moon. '{The above portion will be edited as needed, and these meta comments will be removed when canon is finalized.} Spanish Civil War to the Iberian era 1940- '''The Spanish Civil War ends with the Spanish Nationalist lead by Franco as victors. Leaders of Republican Spain are exiled to Mexico. '''1943- 'Spain announces neutrality in WWII after talks with Hitler fail. '''1954- '''Infante Juan Carlos, announced heir to the Spanish Head of State, dies in a gun accident in Portugal. '''1967-' Franco announces support for the Russo-Capitalist although remains largely neutral. '''1973- '''Laginian and Spanish troops engage in a large border skimrish near Murcia, further sabotaging relations and gaining international attention. '''1982- '''The Spanish Nuclear Program is unveiled by Franco but is disbanded soon after Franco's death. Alfonso I becomes the Rey and announces a democracy. '''1983- '''The borders with Laginia are reopened, the Spanish Republican government-in-exile is dissolved. La Coruna del Caudillo is renamed to its pre-Civil War name Dajerino. '''1998- '''Alfonso I announces the Project of Vigo, which seeks to modernize the Spanish Armed Forces. '''2006- '''Morocco occupies the Canary Islands, begining the First Maghreb War. Mali declares war on Morocco in support of Spain. '''2008-''' The Canaries are taken back after a Spanish-Malian amphibious invasion. Spanish forces invade Western Sahara. '''2010- '''After a 4 year war, the Treaty of Ramar is signed. Morocco cedes Western Sahara to Spain and southern Mauritania to Mali.''' -not done, will be done latter- North America Formation and Expansion and Fall of Ethonia and Formation of The Republic of California 1845-1876 'Ethonia' June 2nd,1845- 'As opposed to real life the mexican state of Alta California pulls away from mexico joining the colony of British Columbia in the formation of Ethonia '''Treaty of Guadelupe-higaldo(unknown year, but did occur after the war)- '''as opposed real life the cession is made by Ethonia, Ethonia recieves most of Oregon territory, in exchange for parts of Alta California. '''July 15th, 1870- '''Canada did not recieve the areas around Ethonia but instead polls were held on the sovereignity. Areas around the present day Alberta chose to be with Ethonia. 'Republic of California 'June 21st, 1876- '''Ethonia experiences a National Recession. Outraged Californians, Nevadans, Oregoens, South Columbians, and Idahans claim BC caused it's recessions and declared separation from Ethonia forming the Republic of California. '''June 22nd, 1876- '''Ethonia declares war against California. '''June 28th, 1876- '''California captures Vancouver (and surrounding), making Ethonia surrenders. '''July 9th, 1876-' California finishes the Declaration of Seperation Document. Ethonia then reincorporates itself into Canada. Central America and The Carribean South America Formation of current Argentina and major events. '''1829- '''Argentina annexes the Banda Oriental (Present day Uruguay) '''June 3rd, 1932- '''Peru invades northern Chile and annexes it. '''October 28th, 2015- '''Kirchner is elected president, protests and rioting and occurs due to general discontent with the government. '''January 1st, 2016- '''Brazil invades Suriname. '''January 5th, 2016- '''Peru starts it's invasion of Ecuador.. '''October 28th, 2022-'''Kirchner's son,Maximiliano is elected again.Violent conflict occurs. '''July 1st, 2022- '''By this point Brazil and Peru have conquered: The Guyanas,Colombia,Northern Chile and Ecuador '''January 1st, 2026- '''Brazil and Peru declare war on Chile and Argentina '''August 7th, 2027- '''Porto Alegre peace treaty is signed,Chile and Argentina lose their northernmost territory. Argentina keeps Uruguay. '''December 2nd, 2027- '''Union Act between Argentina and Chile is signed.Category:Historical DatabaseCategory:EOEP2